Televisions, computer displays, movie screens, and other video monitors provide visual information to users. This visual information may take the form of a graphical user interface that enables a user to interact with a computing system. Conventional video monitors may be limited by a variety of different physical constraints, including the physical size of the monitor and the physical locations at which the monitor may be positioned.